Harry Potter and the Olympians
by doctorwhomanic
Summary: Luke has threatened half-blood hill and Chiron has sent the big three's children away to a mysterious school named Hogwarts where they find the demigods quickly make friends with only the golden trio, one very in common to Percy, when they have more adventure than they would've liked but what does Aphrodite have in it? Nico/Percy Thalia/Bianca Luke/Hermione
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

**Percy POV**

Chiron's face was eerily pale as he knocked on my door, his back legs kicking nervously in the dust as he opened it. I opened my eyes and stretched, the smell of cabin three's sea-salt aroma refreshing me and giving me enough strength to move my head and look at his worried face,

"Good morning Perseus, are you okay because you look like you hardly slept last night!"

"Hi Chiron, strange dream, sorry and why are you not calling me Percy?"

"Please come with me..." he said, glancing at my scruffy onesie, "...um, once you're dressed. Then you can meet me, Nico, Thalia and Bianca in the big house."

"Okay, I'll be there soon Chiron. " I finished, pondering what was up. I jumped out of bed and pulled the door shut before slumping down on my bed.

"Percy!" shouted Chiron and I got up again, pouting.

Once I was dressed and scrubbed I stumbled into the big house and Thalia and Bianca discussing something in low voices as I entered. Nico smiled but nobody else noticed me so I sat in a small turquoise armchair and relaxed before Thalia looked up and sneered,

"Hia seaweed brain, there's this new thing in town called 'Waking up', how about you try it?" I smiled at the familiar faces before seeing a steely glance from Bianca so I asked what was up.

"Percy, and you Nico, have you heard of witches and wizards before?" Nico's face lit up. As his very best-friend, I know he loved all magic from his favorite game 'Mythomagic', even though he had burnt all his cards throughout Bianca's disappearance. I barely had time to shake my head before Nico yelped,

"Like Merlin and Flamel? I have they're limited edition action figures! Engorgio! Reducto! Expecto patronum! Awesome stuff like that? It's awsome!"

"Yes." chuckled Chiron quietly, "and you're going to live there until camp is safe. Luke is attacking and you must be safe as you are the one's he's likely to target. Bianca has agreed to shadow travel you there now, goodbye." Then, the only logical thing I could do as Thalia grabbed my arm: I fainted.


	2. The meet

**Harry POV**

I woke up wearily in my small, dusty bedroom crying. I'd had a dream, a sad one, although I couldn't figure out how. I couldn't get it round me. I was like me but not _me. _He was tanned and strong, unlike me, but had the same eyes only more like the sea, messy black hair but bluer, square face but more built and even the same height as him. 6'2. There were voices around him. _Luke, Hogwarts, Annabeth, Mythomagic, Now. _Then I felt something warm sip through his mouth and I'd awoken. Creepy. I'd see Hermione about it on the train today. Something to worry about at least.

Him, Hermione and our best friend Ron had been fighting and destroying the most evil wizard of this time, Voldemort, who had now been killed. Just like that. He had nothing to defend,discuss or decide. But now they were going back to Hogwarts for their seventh year of magical education and I was bored. My entire life had been running and fighting but now... Nothing. We studied and dated and talked and had gone without anything exiting happening at all. I was bored. I wished I was with this other Harry right now but I wasn't as I knew that Harry was always fighting.

I waited patiently for a few minutes before hearing Ron's voice from below me. I wandered downstairs seeing my best friends red hair. We greeted each other then ate breakfast in silence. I then headed back upstairs, pulled on my clothes and pulled my old leather case down off a shelf. Too repetitive. Way too repetitive. At about ten, 'Mione pulled up outside and pulled us into her over-sized mini. I sat on the front red leather seat and looked at her,

"I had a dream last night." I said. She looked straight ahead and nodded slightly, "I was a better version of me and I'd been drugged, basically. I think." she didn't move. We didn't talk again. We pulled up outside Kings Cross and went inside. We rushed into the solid barrier of platform 9 and 3 quarters solemnly. I sat down in an empty carriage, Hedwig flying round the ceiling when Hermione and Ron left for 'prefect duties' and left him alone. Almost the second they left, four people entered, first a tall, olive skinned girl with waist length, beautiful jet-black hair and lonely brown **(sorry I wrote grey before)** eyes, then a shorter boy who was almost certainly her little brother but with way colder eyes and he was dressed like a goth punk, then a smirking girl with a black punky haircut and icy blue eyes and finally... the Harry from my dream. One grey streak in his jet black hair, strong muscles,green eyes, crazy. We stared at each other for several seconds before punk girl said,

"Hia, can we sit here?" to which I nodded, "This here is Bianca, Nico, Percy and I'm Thalia." Then Bianca added,

" Also known as death breath, seaweed brain and pine cone face!" which caused a mild anger, although the nicknames seemed odd, probably an inside joke,

"I'm Harry Potter." I said, surprised yet pleased for the slight lack of reaction,

"Yeah, I think Chiron mentioned you, plus she's death breath too." Nico muttered. Causing an angry gaze.

An awkward silence fell over the carriage, broken by me sighing,

"I haven't seen you around before and you don't look like first years. I'd love to hear your story." they exchanged glances and muttered something in a low voice I couldn't hear to each other before replying,

"We're year sevens, our school... saint Athena's school for the magically gifted in America, is not safe anymore so, well we're here." mumbled Bianca,

"Annabeth would kill you for saying that." joked Percy. Hmm, where had I heard that name before?

"Well Annabeth would hate that owl being caged in here, not free, wouldn't she now?" she retorted, followed by a blush from Percy. Strange.

After a few moments of silence, Thalia got up and started pacing through the carriage, impatient,

"I... we have ADHD. This is killing us." she said, addressing me, I shot her a questioning glance as until now I had been wondering about them, they didn't seem right. Nico muttered something to Percy like 'Then bureau shy Ron and pistachio and a nerf gun' **(What the Greek for ... I've forgotten... sounds like in Greek.) **This was getting stranger. Why would Ron be shy? Why would they know Ron. Actually, everyone knew him, Ron and Hermione since Voldemort's defeat.


	3. The meet 2

Percy watched Harry's studious looks, like he knew something was up. He probably did. Chiron had warned he might, he was clever. Just hopefully not the truth, anything but that. Then again, mist was a powerful thing, he himself had been fooled by it for several years. After a while his ADHD mind pulled him off task. He wondered what Hogwarts was like, what Luke was planning, why the most powerful kids of the big three couldn't fight, why had Luke betrayed them, why others weren't coming with them, why they had been sent to England of all things? He wanted to know the answers.

He was thinking this when two more people rushed in. A tall,skinny boy with flaming ginger hair and shabby clothes then a bushy, brown haired girl carrying a pile of books,

"Hi Harry... umm, and you are?" the boy asked, the girl nudged him but Thalia answered anyway,

"This is Bianca, her brother Nico, Percy and I'm Thalia. We're cousins." They stared at her,

"Ummm, why are you here?"

"Our school isn't safe."

"Ummm, okay. We're Ron and Hermione" Harry looked at them and smiled half-heartedly, which they returned equally feebly. They awkwardly budged up between Harry and Bianca, grimacing at each others touch.

When Percy looked at them up close he could tell that they'd been through a lot. Ron had alert but tired emerald green eyes, his ginger hair was laced with almost-but-not-yet grey hairs, his voice was worn and tired but dressed with false joy and you could see his arms slumping forwards. Hermione had intelligent but hurt hazel eyes, like Annabeth's used to be. He cringed at the thought of not seeing his friend and then of her facing Luke. Hermione's hair hung messily around her head in strands and her face was raw and red like she'd been crying, which was very likely. Together they looked like war victims, which was true according to Chiron's story.

The thing about ADHD was sometimes is slowed and sometimes way speeded up time so it only seemed like a few seconds before Hermione said it was time for their robes, although it had been several hours, which caused a catastrophe,

"What the Hades are robes? I hope you don't mean other clothes cause no way in Tartarus am I wearing a school dress!" screeched Thalia,

"We weren't given robes, not dresses, not tops, not trousers, not even spare underwear! Only a stick! where in Tartarus will we get 'robes'?" agreed Bianca which Percy followed with,

"If it doesn't have pockets I'm definitely not wearing it! Because, gods, I'm not carrying _Riptide_ with me everywhere!" Nico just gave a glare that could definitely kill. Hermione seemed truly flustered and a billion questions popped up: why wouldn't they wear robes? What did Tartarus and Hades mean? What the hell was Riptide? What did it have to do with pockets?,

"I guess I'll have to lend you some then." She said calmly.

About five minutes later seven children in flowing robes sat around a glamorous carriage,

"Can I see your wands?" Ron asked. To which they all pulled out wands. Percy's was coral wood with a mermaid hair centre, thirteen inches long and good at defence. Nico's was black ash wood, ghost vapour centre, twelve and a half inches long, brittle. Bianca's was dead maple wood with a deer hair centre, was fourteen inches long and excelled in healing. Thalia's was pine wood, electrified metal centre and was about fourteen and a half inches and was good at survival. Hermione looked stunned and Percy got the feeling these weren't regular,

"Ummm... look it's Hogwarts!"


End file.
